


[podfic] Like the Back of my Hand

by Annapods



Series: [podfic] Chris Chan Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Social Anxiety, and a loving support system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: They’re really different, him and Luka. Chris still isn’t really sure why Luka likes him, because Luka’s the centre of every room while Chris is big and awkward and still stutters when he’s nervous even though he went to a speech therapist, but he’s never doubted that Luka does, not once his whole life.01:23:06 :: Written byTheundiagnosable.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: [podfic] Chris Chan Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630483
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Like the Back of my Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like the back of my hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754929) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



  
Cover art collab with Growlery

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/origccculikethebackofmyhand):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wr-2cuv9u86qKXiPyi8eaAerAsySepw9):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Theundiagnosable for giving me permission to record this work!

**Content notes:**  
None that I can remember. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
